


Woman

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last two episodes Jane has been calling Lisbon woman, my thought on why she doesn't say anything about it. Very, very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ebony 10 fro beta (cause even though it's not 200 words, I need it)

Woman. He keeps calling me that. If he values his life, he'll stop. Doesn't he know that the way he's using it is derogatory? Of course he does. He's doing it on purpose.

If he calls me woman one more time, I'm going to pull her gun out and shoot him in his smug little face. He makes me so mad sometimes. And to make it worse, he thinks he can get away with it because he's always right and because I never said anything.

Really, that was what the problem was. I let him walk all over me. It's like I am powerless towards him. And he knows it. I hate it. I just felt so sorry for him. And with this case, a little boy who lost his mother, and the woman who did it had lost a daughter.

I can't yell at him for it. He's in so much pain. This is the only way he can deal with it, being arrogant and rude. I suppose I'm just getting used to it.


End file.
